What common fraction is equivalent to $0.\overline{54}$?
$0.\overline{54} = \frac{54}{99} = \boxed{\frac{6}{11}}$. To see why, let $n =.\overline{54}$. Then $100n = 54.\overline{54} = 54 + n$, which means that $99n = 54$ and so $n = \frac{54}{99} = \frac{6}{11} $.